In the computing world, users are becoming more sophisticated in the ways of device interaction. The foundational techniques of computer interaction are the keyboard, the mouse, followed by light pens, touch screens, etc. In more sophisticated systems such as computer game systems, for example, interaction systems are now being offered that recognize voice and natural user actions. However, these existing more advanced capabilities are still in infancy and not fully utilized in many hardware and software systems.